


The Home They Made

by FromLove2War



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Day 2, Gallavich Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromLove2War/pseuds/FromLove2War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fucking ‘Gallager Family Dinner Night’, more like ‘Let’s try to convince Ian to run away from that Milkovich prison he’s being held captive in Night’ Mickey said as he headed down the street towards the Gallagher house with Ian by his side. They had been summoned, told to show up or else all the wrath of Fiona Gallagher would fall upon them. </p><p>Ian and Mickey try to convince Fiona and Lip that Ian is fine and he knows what is best for his life and his future</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Home They Made

“Fucking ‘Gallager Family Dinner Night’, more like ‘Let’s try to convince Ian to run away from that Milkovich prison he’s being held captive in Night’ Mickey said as he headed down the street towards the Gallagher house with Ian by his side. They had been summoned, told to show up or else all the wrath of Fiona Gallagher would fall upon them.  
“It’s just dinner Mick. Since when have you turned away a free meal?”  
Mickey just scoffed. he knew what this was about and it wasn’t just dinner. For the past year Ian had spent more time in the Milkovich house than he had with the Gallaghers. While Ian had been sick Fiona was a regular part of the household, she visited everyday, even cooked dinner or breakfast, watched the baby, did the laundry, whatever they needed in order to make caring for Ian easier, because Ian had made it very clear that he was not leaving Mickey’s house. Eventually Ian had been coaxed and carried out of the bed and into the clinic where he was given a full physical and an emergency session with a psychiatrist. After that things has slowly gotten better and Ian had slowly became healthier and things around the Milkovich house once again began to change. Fiona started to visit less and less when Ian had made it very clear he did not want a baby sitter, the last thing he needed was people watching him like they were just waiting for him to go off the deep end. Jimmy/Steve/Whoever the fuck, had popped up again, Liam had a few health setbacks as a result of his overdose, Carl had spent a month in Juvie and once again other family problems had left Ian to deal with his shit on his own. Ian had been happy, not that Fiona had other problems, but that something came along to make her stop hovering, but now things had settled down and while no one was looking a year had passed and Mickey knew Fiona had once again turned to trying to find a way to get Ian to move back home. To make matters worse, summer semester was over which meant Lip was back home and Mickey would have to look across the table at his smug, judgey fucking face.  
“Free meal my ass” Mickey said as he pulled Ian to a stop right before they walked in the back door into the house. “Can I punch Lip in his shit if he acts like a douche bag?” Mickey asked with his eyebrows raised and a hopeful look on his face.  
That startled a laugh out of Ian and he pulled Mickey close for a quick kiss “No” he replied as he walked into the house pulling Mickey in behind him.  
“Hi Ian, did you bring it?” Debbie yelled in the middle of the chaos that was the kitchen.  
“Hey Debs, yep here you go” Ian said as Mickey handed over the small bag of clothes he had been given by Mandy. “Where are you going to wear that stuff to? You got a big party coming up?”  
“Nope just to school” she said as she dropped a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table and ran up the stair to put the clothes in her room.  
When she came back down Debbie explained to Ian about how there was a new boy in school that was so cute and he seemed to like redheads and she needed some sexy clothes to impress him.  
Mickey just shook his head “You spend way too much fucking time with Mandy” he told Debbie as Fiona shoved a stack of plates in his hand and told him to set the table.  
The kitchen was one big ball of movement as everyone tried to get settled and get to the food. Carl was in charge of getting Liam seated on a couple of phone books so he could get as close to the table as possible, Ian and Lip carved up the 2 roast chickens Fiona had made and everyone tried to get down to the business of dinner.  
As the chatter started to die down and everyone grabbed a seat and filled their plates, ready to dig in, the doorbell rang. Carl rushed out of his chair to see who the hell it was. He came back a few seconds later with a confused expression on his face and gave a shrug to Fiona’s questioning look, behind him in sky-high heels and a skin-tight dress was Svetlana. She had a diaper bag over one shoulder and a drooling Yevgeny, wearing only a diaper and a “Spit Happens” bib, on her hip.  
She walked around the table to Ian and held the baby out to him. She then turned and dropped the diaper bag in Mickey’s lap, almost knocking his dinner plate off the table in the process.  
“What the fuck” Mickey exclaimed as he rescued his plate. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”  
“Got date.” Svetlana informed him as she turned and started towards the front door.  
“Umm where are his clothes?” Ian wondered as he pushed his dinner plate further back on the table away from Yev’s grabby little hands.  
“No need clothes, almost bedtime”  
“Well why the fuck didn’t you put him to bed?” Mickey asked, on the verge of getting pissed  
“No baby-sitter, Mandy not home, I go to Sheila's, she not home. You and Orange boy watch.” She replied over her shoulder as she walked out.  
Mickey turned to look at Ian, who was feeding Yev some of the mashed potatoes from his plate in order to stop the toddler from trying to grab a fistful of them himself. “Don’t worry about it, let her go, we got him” Ian said to soothe Mickey.  
“She always ways pulls this shit when it’s her day” Mickey said but while Ian just shrugged, Mickey could see the look on Lip’s face across the table and he just knew the bullshit was about to start.  
“So Ian do you actually plan on going back to school?” Lip wondered  
“Nope”  
This made Fiona sigh “Ian we talked about this, How are you going to get work without a diploma?”  
“I’m fine Fiona, don’t worry about it” Ian didn't even look up from his plate while they were discussing this, more concerned with trying to get some food in his mouth and stopping Yevgeny from grabbing anything on the table that was in his reach.  
“So you plan to spend the rest of your life as the live-in nanny over at Milkovich manor? Do you even get paid? She just walked in here and dropped her kid in your lap like you’re his daddy” Lip said while pointing towards the door that Svetlana had walked out of.  
Ian just laughed “I love him like he’s mine” He said planting a kiss in Yevgeny’s dark hair as he handed Mickey the toddler so that he could get up and fix Yev a bottle from the supplies that Mickey had pulled from the diaper bag. “I’m no more a nanny now that I was when I was living here. We all take care of Yevie together. I work at ‘Bottoms Up’ down in Boystown now. I get plenty of work Fiona, please don’t worry”  
“Ian being in that club late at night around all the drugs and alcohol can’t be good for your condition. Why don’t you come back home and I can get you a job down at the diner with me”  
“My condition…” Ian started but Mickey interrupted with a harsh laugh.  
“Now we get down to what this dinner is about. He is not moving back in here”  
“Why the fuck not” Lip wanted to know “At least if he was here he would be in school, not content with shaking his fucking ass in a club for the rest of his life, he wouldn't be surrounded by drugs and guns and whores. Why do you have him raising your fucking kid?”  
This brought Mickey out of his seat “Who the fuck gave you the idea that I have to answer to you? What we decided to do together, with our family is none of your fucking business and we don’t need your fucking approval. You don’t know shit about my house and do you really wanna pretend that there has never been drugs around this shit hole?”  
Fiona tried her best to calm them down, even though she too had her concerns about Ian and his new life at the Milkovich house, Lip was just making the situation worse than it needed to be. Ian walked over with Yevgeny’s bottle and took the kid gently from Mickey’s arms. “Fiona is right, you both need to calm down. Mickey please sit down, Yevie really needs to be sleep, I want him to drink this bottle and go down and he won’t do that with you two screaming at each other about my life.  
“Do you want me to take him?” Debbie volunteered looking from Ian to Mickey “I can take him upstairs and give him his bottle and lie him down in Liam’s bed.  
Mickey shook his head ‘Don’t worry about it, Red. Eat your food”  
“It’s fine.” she reassured him “I’ll just put it in the microwave once he’s sleep” and Ian reluctantly nodded his head and handed the toddler and the bottle over and allowed his sister to head upstairs with him.  
Mickey slowly returned to his seat but pushed his plate away, his appetite completely erased by Lip’s shit. “ A year in college now you think you are better than everyone, Lip? You know what’s best for everyone? How often do you even talk to your brother? The last time you have came to the house was when he was sick in bed. You don’t know everything”  
“We just want what’s best for him” Fiona tells Mickey  
“Fiona I love you but you and Lip don’t get to decide what’s best for me” Ian tells her gently. ‘I know you have a lot of things going on here at the house and I try to help you when I can. I know Lip has things going on with school and with his new girlfriend and while you guys are dealing with that I am living my life and making decisions for myself.  
“But school Ian….”  
“Fiona I have been taking GED classes for a while. The test is on Friday, going back to school was just not possible with work and doctors and appointments and the things I was going through. Yes I still work at the club. You and Lip blame it on Mickey but he is the reason that I’m in the new club, he refused to let me go back to ‘Fairy Tail’. There is no drug use allowed by the employee in this club, no drinking while you are on shift, everything is safe and I make damn good money. I do it because we are trying to keep the lights on and food on the table at our house, just like I did when I lived here. Plus this club occasionally lets Mickey pick up shifts on the door as a bouncer and we need the money because we have to save up for a new place. Terry will be out in 16 months and we decided we want everyone out of the house before then. Plus I have some thoughts about college.”  
“Why didn’t you tell us you were about to take the test for your GED, Ian?” Fiona inquired with frustration “You could have told me you were thinking about college, you don’t talk to me anymore.”  
“You used to tell me everything” Lip quietly muttered  
Ian knew they were hurting, he knew they were concerned and had his best interest at heart and he knew they loved him but some of this was their fault. “I stopped telling you everything a long time ago” he said to Lip without malice and compassionately as he could. “We don’t have that relationship anymore.”  
“You don’t know much about my life because you two don’t remember I have a life. Whenever we talk the only thing you want to know is how I am feeling. ‘How are your meds, Ian’” He said in a poor imitation of Fiona’s voice. “Are you still going to the phyciatrist? Are you having any side-effects? Are you feeling depressed?” Ian shook his head and looked at Fiona beseechingly “You just said something about my “condition”. I know I’m bi-polar, I don’t need you two reminding me every time you see my face. You treat me like I’m sick, you talk about me like I’m sick and I’m sorry if I’m stopped wanting to be around it. You two don’t get to act like I abandoned you, I didn't run off to some foreign country, I live right down the street with my boyfriend and my best friend.”  
“I..we just miss you Ian” Fiona tells him”And I understand you want to be with Mickey but you are never around here any more.”  
“I am here as much, hell more than Lip” Ian reminded her “And you could come visit me sometime.” Ian said with a shrug “Almost everyday I come home from class and find Carl in the living room watching tv and waiting for Mickey so they can play video games. Debbie stops by a couple times a week and we text everyday, I know you’re busy but so am I.” He didn’t say any of this to make them feel bad or guilty but somewhere along the way he realized that Lip and Fiona would always have drama, always have something pulling them in a direction that was away from him, pulling them in a direction that made them paying attention to him secondary and made what he was going through something other than a priority for them. And that’s fine, he’s a man. He doesn't need his big brother and big sister to take care of him, he could do it alone if he had to but he knew that he would never have to go it alone, he would always be a Gallagher. Lucky for him he had more that just the Gallagher’s. Mandy is his rock, she was the one he could tell all his deepest fears, all the things that worried him about living with and growing old with his disease. Mickey….Mickey would burn the world down for him. Mickey who stayed with him and cried with him at his lowest. He had even managed to develop some fucked up sort of sister-wife relationship with Svetlana. He had learned to depend on then, learned to lean on them when he needed help.  
“Listen man, I’m sorry ok.” Lip apologized to Ian but looked at Mickey also to include him “I know I’m not around as much, dealing with school and shit and I’m sorry if I have been different around you since you got sick and everything. You're my brother, I love you, I wasn’t trying to be an asshole”  
“You don’t have to try” Mickey said with a roll of his eyes and a laugh. Lip and Mickey would always do and say things to poke each other but this was enough to break the tension in the room and Ian and Carl laughed and Debbie finally came back downstairs from putting Yevgeny to sleep.  
“What did I miss” Debbie wondered as she returned to her cold plate of food  
“Ian was just about to tell us what he plans to study in college” Fiona told her with a proud smile.  
“Really?” Debs said looking towards him  
“Well I still have to pass the GED test and I have to get in but I want to apply to U of I : Chicago. I have been doing a bit of personal training for some of my friends and I’m kinda good at it. So I was thinking maybe I could get into the Kinesiology and Exercise Science program and maybe do this exercise thing for a living.”  
“You can get paid to exercise” Carl wondered with a slightly confused look.  
“Yep” Mickey told him “Crazy huh?” He asked just as Yevgeny let out a loud cry from upstairs.  
“Mickey you wanna go grab him? We should probably head home and put him to bed.” Ian said as he stood and began to repack the diaper bag.  
As Mickey headed upstairs Ian saw that Fiona watching him in silence, with a look that said she was still slightly worried “I’m good, Fi. I’m happy and as health as my meds can make me, I’m fine. I miss you and Lip too, but you can stop by our house any time. Well….” he thought about it for a second. “Lip, you have treating Mickey and Mandy like an asshole for so many years, you should probably call before you come” He said with a smile to take away the sting. “The doctor said my meds would work best as long as I maintained a healthy lifestyle so Mickey bought me the jogging stroller I wanted. Every morning me and Yev go for a jog. 4 miles, Fi. You could come with us if you wanted, you offered to run with me when I was sick, so now I am accepting your offer. Whenever you want to go.”  
“I’ll be there” she told him as she got up from her seat and threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug.  
“I’ll be waiting” he told her and he returned her hug as Mickey entered the kitchen with a sleepy toddler lying on his shoulder.  
“See you tomorrow, Carl. Bye Lip, Debs, Liam” Ian said as they walked out the back door with a wave and headed towards the home they had made for themselves. 

Sometime between running off to join the Army and finally getting a handle on his Bi-polar meds, Ian had grown up.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr : http://fromlove2war.tumblr.com/


End file.
